Jessie Halleran
Diary Information: Type: The Daily Special Device: Cell phone Power: The Daily Special holds the ability to take the usage of any random diary ''to have ever been used. Whether it be from the first three universes or this one, it has a chance in being selected. Each one holds the same weight, but there's only one rule: each diary cannot be used twice in a row. There must be at least one day between. The logs from these diaries are saved based on a daily basis. Appearance: Jessie stands a little above average height, sporting below shoulder length brown hair and cute wide blue eyes. Her slender frame accompanies her agility well. She dresses modestly, preferring simple styles over flashy ones. She always wears her running shoes. Background: Born in UPMC Passavant in Cranberry Township Pennsylvania, Jessie Lynn Halleran was born to an unnamed man and Casey Halleran. Casey, being a meth addict, lost custody upon her birth. She was given to Casey’s brother Charles, who at the time had just recently lost his wife for unknown reasons. The first few years were fine, Jessie being taken care of fairly well in a less than average home. Around the age of eleven is when the cloistered lifestyle her uncle lead her became abusive; both physically and sexually. It was not until her freshman year in high school that her uncle and guardian was found out for what her was. Jessie was taken into protective custody, and finished her high school career with a foster couple. She joined gymnastics in school, taking the personal discipline to distance herself from the scars of her childhood. Her sophomore year was spent at national competitions. Junior and senior year she was the assistant coach. Throughout this, she maintained a 3.8 GPA and earned herself a few scholarships so that she could go to college with minimum student loans to suffer from. After high school, she decided to move to Seattle to escape her past. Jessie found a job working as a waitress for Summers Sports Bar to pay for her apartment and get some money for school. She decided to take self defense classes, and is currently studying Jujitsu so that she can protect herself next time someone wishes to harm her. She frequents the gym, keeping herself in above average shape. Currently she is enrolled in two math classes and a biochemistry course, aiming to get her degree in pharmaceuticals. Jessie herself is nothing special. She is not mean or particularly kind. She has some friends, but nobody would call her popular. Her tendency to stare throws people off occasionally, but behind that lies a deadly focus and determination. Her goals are of her own volition, she wants to forget her past and move on in life, but six words always haunt her dreams and memories. ''“Is this how you like it?” A year after she had left him, Jessie returned home to ultimately torture and murder her uncle as revenge for the abuse she suffered as a child. It still haunts her today. Personality: Additional Facts Took Self Defense Classes, is afraid of men larger than her, Loves the color blue Likes: The D (by D I mean Doughnuts.) Chinese Food, video games, Jiu Jitsu Dislikes: Texting, Sexual Harassment, Grapes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Future Diary Holders